


Long Weekend

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal decide to make the Memorial Day weekend very memorable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Blame **sherylyn** , that's all I'm gonna say, LOL!
> 
> And this fills the **vacations and holidays** square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/ (remember, the prompts are gen but as it's stated in the rules - fills can be as slashy as we want :)

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/bniztbranti4qma/longweekend.png?dl=0)


End file.
